The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Referring now to FIG. 1, a functional block diagram of an exemplary air conditioning compressor control system is shown. A driver input module 50 allows a driver to control climate settings for a vehicle. For example only, the driver input module 50 may include a button, knob, lever, or paddle. The driver's selected climate settings are sent to a body control module 52. The body control module 52 outputs a request to turn on or off an air conditioning (A/C) compressor 54 to the engine control module 58. The engine control module 58 controls a clutch (not shown) of an engine 56.
To turn the A/C compressor 54 on, the clutch between the A/C compressor 54 and the engine 56 is engaged. Once the clutch is engaged, a crankshaft (not shown) of the engine 56 drives the A/C compressor 54. This represents an extra load on the engine 56. The body control module 52 therefore informs an engine control module 58 of the clutch engagement. The engine control module 58 controls the engine 56 to generate a certain torque. When the A/C compressor 54 is turned on, the engine control module 58 increases the torque output of the engine 56 to handle the increased load from the A/C compressor 54.